Better Get Used to It
Better Get Used to It is the 7th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background Tommy describes the events that happened when he was escorting Sarah. Don Salieri is not pleased. In response, he orders Tommy and Paulie to deal with these hood bastards once and for all. Walkthrough Beginning After the meeting, you'll start out in the office. Follow Paulie out to the counter. If you want, you can talk to Luigi, and he'll thank you for helping Sarah the other day. Go out through the door here, and reach the backyard through another door on the right. Now go see Vincenzo. He'll give you some weapons, so take the baseball bat and the Colt 1911 and go out to the backyard again. Now get a vehicle, and go out to the main road using the red door. Meet Big Biff Now, take a look at the map. You have to find those hoodlums who attacked Sarah. To obtain information about them, you must first find Biff. He is situated in Chinatown, where the huge X marking is. So from this entrance, turn right and drive down this road. Make a right turn when the road ends, and follow this road, and go past the turning to the right. After that, turn left at the first junction, then just keep driving on this road. After another turning to the right, look for the third intersection on the left, so turn into that road. Once you turn you should see a green arrow in front of you, which is pointing to a man. This is Biff. Go straight and pull over next to him in the center of the square. Get out of the car and talk to him. He'll tell you where to find the hoods. After you're done, get back in the car with Paulie. Check your map to see where you'll head next. The blue X is at the Old Service Station. Find the hood's hideout From where Biff is standing now, you'll see a road ahead. Go straight and turn right when the road ends. Follow this road. There is another road on the right that links to the Terranova Bridge, so turn on that road, which leads to the Old Service Station. Stop your car when you reach a red door, which is the entrance. Get out of your car, and the game will auto-save. Teach the hoods a lesson Paulie will remind you not to shoot, so equip your bat instead. Kick open the door, or Paulie will do it for you. Follow Paulie and just walk forward. When you reach a small path, there will be two guys here, and when one of them tries to beat up Paulie, charge up your weapon, and hit him hard. Now run through this small path. When you get through the path, there will be four guys in this area. However they come to you, take care of them by using the charge attack; one hit will do. Try not to take too much damage here, because there will be more serious dangers ahead. Make sure Paulie is in good health too. Now get to the right and run forward. Ignore the opening on the right because there's nothing there. When you reach the front, there's a man here. Don't beat him up or anything because he's not dangerous. He will thank you for coming; after that, go up the staircase. When you reach the end of it, jump down. You won't get hurt, so don't worry. Now it's shooting time, so forget about the bat. Get out your Colt 1911 and get ready to shoot a few enemies here. In the meantime, take cover around this corner. There's a guy crouching down in front. Line up your crosshair, and shoot him. When you see a man on the right running to you, crouch to quickly aim at him and shoot him before he reaches you. Now, crouch down and move straight to a shed. Take cover here and reload. There is another enemy hiding here, so slowly aim and shoot him. Now go to the small path, but be careful, because more enemies are around. Another guy can be seen crouching down; shoot him any way you like. At the front, another guy is hiding. Shoot him quick, and watch out for his buddy near the boxes. When you're done here, advance forward. You'll see a few guys in front; run forward and a cutscene will play. Chase the leaders After the game is saved, get into your car with Paulie. Use the technique you mastered in the previous missions. Shoot while driving, preferably with the Colt 1911. Follow those gang leaders so they don't escape. They're marked with the blue X at the top of the map on the left side of the screen. However, there's an easier way to get through this. When you start the mission here, the opponents will go the same way every time, so try to ram their vehicle into an appropriate spot to trap them. The best place to do this is just before the turning downwards, after the junction. Try to push their car into the railings on the right exactly when they're turning to the left. Ram it hard, and they'll get caught in a dead end. When you get them, start shooting at them and don't let them get away. When you've finally done enough, a cutscene will play, showing that once again Tommy's innocent move didn't save the situation. The mission will then be completed. Trivia *Despite Paulie being the one who shot the City Councilor's son, Tommy is usually referred to as the one who did it, even by Frank and the survivor of the crash. *On the PS2 version, in the cutscene where the two men escape in a Schubert Extra Six, Tommy and Paulie will be shown chasing them in a Lassiter. *This mission has two ending cutscenes. Iif you manage to catch and stop the gang leaders, they'll crash at a parking lot and one of them will crawl out of the car. If you don't stop them, but still manage to keep up with them, they'll eventually crash in an alley. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay